This disclosure relates to an armor system and, more particularly, to an armor system having multiple ceramic layers and a method for manufacturing the armor system.
A variety of configurations of projectile resistant armor are known. Some are used on vehicles while others are specifically intended to protect an individual. Some materials or material combinations have proven useful for both applications. However, there is a continuing need to provide relatively lightweight armor systems and methods of manufacturing armor systems that are useful in a variety of different applications.